Recognition
by flockluva2039
Summary: Max was walking through the woods behind the school, she was wearing her usual black hoodie. Her head snapped up at the sound of talking to her right.' It's only the begining.
1. Fighting

Max was walking through the woods behind the school, she was wearing her usual black hoodie. Her head snapped up at the sound of talking to her right. There was a circle of guys standing around a little girl. She had milk chocolate hair that was pulled back into two braids. The little girl also had big glasses on. Max's eyes narrowed, it was obvious to her that the little girl was being picked on, and the 18 year old girl couldn't take it.

"Hey owl eyes." Said the leader of the 'gang' to the little girl they were surrounding. "So did you win every game of chess this time?" He said in a taunting way. All of the other guys laughed. Suddenly Max appeared in the little gap there was in the circle. None of them noticed but, out of the corner of the little girl's eyes she saw Max but dared not turn her head.

"Leave her alone." Max commanded but the guys didn't hear her. _Probably because of their idiotic laughter, _Max thought.

"Leave her alone." Max repeated a little more forceful this time. Now the leader of the group turned to look at her.

"Awww, look who's here," he said as he tapped a guys arm to get his attention, "little owl eyes brought one of her friends."

"I said leave her alone." Max said, a little venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh I'm shaking in my little boots." He remarked. Then he started poking her in the chest. "If I were you I would leave before anything happens." Max didn't move but stayed where she was.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it."

"Whatcha. Gonna. Do. 'Bout. It." The guy said, while poking Max every time he said a word. On 'it' Max's eyes became 2 pools of raging blue fire and the leader instantly saw that he underestimated the girl.

Max grabbed his wrist and twisted it until you could hear it crack. The leader fell to the ground screaming while holding his wrist. Max did this all in under a second.

She looked up from the guy at the rest. They seemed stun. They looked right back at Max as if to say 'is this girl for real?' Max just stared right back giving them a look that said 'if you come any closer to me or the girl you're dead.' After they saw that look and then their leader they ran as fast as they could. The little girl watched them run away but when she turned around...

Max was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry these last 2 chapters have been so short I will try to make the next ones longer and one more thing if I don't get at least 10 reviews then I will just let this story expire 'cause I don't want to waste my time on a story that no one likes. **

* * *

Max POV

I stood behind the tree that I was watching the 'gang' from. I had seen those people before. At one time I tried to forget about them, and it worked, until now. Seeing them brought back happy memories that only turned in to pain.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts and turned back around to look at the guy squirming in pain. My head turned slightly to watch the little girl run away. Then a movement caught my eye, I whipped my head around to see another girl running up to the guy and helping him walk away.

I watched carefully as the two drifted out of view. Then I turned back around and I looked at another tree not to for from where I stood.

"Lena" I said. Another little girl of about 2 peaked out from behind the trunk of the tree.

"Yes mama?"

"I want you to go straight home." I told her as she walked over to me.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Nothing," I said as I crouched down while brushing her light brown hair off of her shoulders. "Just go straight home and don't attract any attention and stay there until I say you can leave."

"Yes mama."

Lena nodded, turned, opened her wings and took a running start before leaping into the air and flying off.

When I was sure she was gone I flew in the direction the girl and boy were heading in.

I finally saw them and there 'gang' and landed just behind a large bush. Now I was absolutely sure who they were.

My old flock.

* * *

**R&R!!!!!!!**


	3. Need Help!

**Don't worry I will post again but before I do that I need to know the 'fake' names of the flock members. For example fangs 'fake' name is Nick. Can you help me? And make sure to check my profile there is a question on there I would like you to answer!!! thanx!!!!!! And DON"T worry i WILL post again!!!!!!**


	4. Found

**As you can see I have finally made alonger chapter. If any of you are confuzzled about what has happened and everything well Max does have a child and her name is Lena and she did split up with the flock. Thanks to everyone who answered my question about the names!!!!!! SoOoOoOoOoOoO without further ado chapter 4 of Recognition!! Oh and Max, Fang (Nick) and Iggy (Jeff) are 18; Angel (Ariel) is 9; Gazzy (Zypher) is 12; and Nudge (Tiffany-Krystal) is 14.**

* * *

I followed them to a large house. When they went inside I waited to make sure they wouldn't come back out before going up to the front door and knocking. A 40 year old woman opened the door.

"Hello, and what can I do for you?" She asked.

I stuttered at her sickly sweat voice. They wouldn't be here under there real names if they had any brains. I thought of their fake names we had used before. _It's worth a try_, I thought. "Can I speak to Nick?" I said it as pleasantly as I possibly could.

"Oh, you must be a friend from school," I nodded hoping she would tell me that he was here. "Come on in then, he is upstairs, first room to the right." I walked in as she shut the door behind me and lead the way to the steps. "I don't recall ever seeing you before. I must be losing my memory. . ." she trailed off as she walked away into the kitchen.

When I got to the top of the steps I could hear almost distinctly what someone was saying. Slowly, I walked down the yellow painted hallway.

Only a couple steps away I came to a door that had a **KEEP OUT** sign taped on it. I slowly opened the door to find 5 bewildered people.

I closed the door behind me and sat down in the desk chair not far from where they were sitting, on the bed. Fang had already gotten his wrist all bandaged up.

After a few nervous glances between them and several moments of silence I said, "what? No warm welcomes? No glad to see you?"

Another second of silence. Then Iggy said in a terrified voice, "What do you want from us?"

I looked at them then coolly picked up the Rubrics Cube that was sitting on the table next to me. "Nothing really. Possibly revenge but I want to know how the hell you could do a thing like that to me!" I yelled as I slammed the Rubrics Cube down on the table.

"What did we do? And what do you want revenge for?" Nudge asked.

I looked at them in complete disbelief. "You don't remember what I did for you and what you did to me?" They all stared at me with blank looks on there faces. "You guys have never seen me before today?" They all shook their heads. _They must not remember me. Oh, what am I saying, of course they remember me they are just faking it. _"You should at least remember a little bit of me. Fang! You remember that time at the beach when I kissed you!" I exclaimed as I pointed at him.

"No, I've never even been called that name before." He said it like I was on crack.

"None of you remember any of your old names? Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I said as I pointed to each of them.

They looked at each other in confusion.

"We have no idea what you are talking about. You must have the wrong people." Gazzy said. _They must be using their fake names just like fang,_ I thought.

"Okay then your names are Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Kristal, Zephyer, Ariel, right?" I asked hoping they would say yes.

"Yeah, how the heck did you know that?" Fang asked. I ignored everything after the 'yeah' so I didn't answer.

"Ariel come here I want to see something." Angel shook her head as nudge pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on its okay." they believed me, so nudge slowly let angel go. Angel walked slowly over to me. "What am I thinking?" I questioned.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Just try to read my thoughts somehow."

She closed her eyes. After a minute or two she opened them back up. "I don't know how to do that."

"Hmm, Ig- I mean Jeff, How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Is this some sort of joke? Four of course." he said in a irritated way.

I turned back to angel. "Turn around."

"Why? Are you going to hurt me?" she said in a fearful tone. It almost broke my heart hearing her. After all, it isn't her fault what happened, happened.

"No. Just turn around." She gave a worried glance at the others and turned around. I lifted up the back of her shirt.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Gazzy asked as a really brother would.

"I just need to see something. Don't worry I wont hurt her." I muttered.

When I finally rolled up the back of her shirt I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**AHHHH cliffies; a writers best friend and a readers worst enemy!!! XD Tune in next time for another chapter of Recognition!!XD Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I kind got stumped on this story for a while then I just started writing and it went where it went I kinda had no control so if it's horrible sorry!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lena and anyother character I introduce.**

* * *

"You're all like this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah everyone in the world is like that." Fang said matter-of-factly. _Not everyone,_ I thought.

I looked back down at Angel's back.

It was empty. Blank. Nothing. Zero. Zip.

They had all gotten their wings taken off, and had no memory of ever having them. It was about the worst thing that you could do to a bird kid. And I had a pretty good idea who was behind this.

"Jeff and Zephyer do you two know how to make bombs?" I asked. If they didn't know this, well, it wouldn't be good.

"No." Great. Just great.

"Hey where's Total?" Angel asked from the bed.

"You know Total?" I questioned, surprised.

"Yeah... he's our dog." Iggy answered slowly.

"How would you know Total?" Nudge this time.

"He was our dog a couple of years ago."

"We've never even met you before why the heck are you even here! Why don't you just leave!" Fang yelled.

I was a bit taken aback. "Can I at least help you look for Total?" I thought that maybe he would be able to help me, but that was very unlikely. If they didn't keep a bird kids' wings and their telepathic powers, they probably wouldn't keep a dogs' wings and especially not his voice.

Angel made a Bambi face to Fang; she wanted all the help she could get to help look for Total. "All right."

All six of us headed out for the back yard to find Total. "Total. Total!" I yelled while walking the whole time.

We walked about a ½ a mile while still in their backyard (they had a huge backyard, about 640 acres).

"Total!" Angel exclaimed when she saw a small, black, shaggy dog lying in the grass. She ran over to him and we followed her.

Angel knelt down, picked him up and hugged him. She realized that he wasn't fighting. Actually he wasn't moving at all. "Total?" She murmured. She leaned back to look at him. I watched her face as she was hoping that it wasn't what it had to be.

"Ahhhh!" She gave an ear-splitting scream and began to cry. "Total. Total, no." Nudge came behind her and laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It is gonna be alright Angel." She said comfortingly.

There was a rustling in the trees to our right. I looked up and before my eyes a little girl flew out of the trees. She couldn't have been more than 5 years old. The little girl approached cautiously. I looked at everyone else. All except Angel was looking at her too. She saw me and came running over.

"Lena!" I exclaimed. "I thought I told you to stay at the house and especially never fly when other people are around!"

Lena looked up at me. "Well I wanted to follow you so I hid in the trees and I heard her scream," she pointed to Angel, "so I came out and saw you." She said in a small voice.

"You killed Total!" Angel shouted suddenly.

"No she didn't!" I bellowed back.

"Yeah she did." Fang yelled.

"No I didn't."

"That's right she wouldn't do anything like that." I said, picking my daughter up.

"Then who killed him?" Iggy questioned skeptically.

I looked at Lena. "Did you see anything honey?"

She didn't answer at first. "Well I did see someone...," she trailed off.

"What did they look like?" I asked expectantly.

"Well they were kind of wolfish but they were still people. They were kind of vicious." She made a sound like a snarling wolf would make.

"Erasers."

"What are they?" Lena asked intrigued.

"They are things that hunt down people, or mutants, down for The School. They are mutants that are genetically enhanced to change into wolfs." Everyone was staring at me, but I ignored them and kept talking, deep into my own thoughts. "They probably came for Lena and I but only found Total. He wouldn't tell them anything because he didn't know so they killed him." Now everyone was staring at me like I was insane.

At first no one spoke, they just stared wide-eyed at me.

"OK first off why was she flying." Nudge said, pointing to Lena.

"Well... uh... umm..." I stammered. I looked at Lena wondering if it would be wise to tell them. But they had already seen so I guess no harm would really be done.

"Okay we both have wings. And can fly." I said. I put Lena down and we both unfurled our wings. "You guys all had wings at one time." They stared at us, mouths agape.

"What's with this 'our' and 'we' crap. We've never even seen you before today. And we've never had wings. I don't even know why you are even here. Why don't you just leave." Fang said angrily.

"You don't believe me even after we showed you our wings?"

"Nope. Fly around then we'll believe you." Gazzy said smarty.

"Okay if that's what it'll take. Come on Lena. Make sure you follow me." We both jumped into the air and flew in circles above their heads.

"Is that proof enough?" I asked as we landed.

"Yeah, I guess so. But who's the little girl?" Iggy questioned, looking at Lena. For the first time she looked up at my old flock.

"She's my daughter." I responded.

"Who's the father?" Fang asked half-heartedly.

Lena looked around at the faces before her. "Daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran, arms open, to Fang.


End file.
